Hanting Hinata
by aznlolienvazn
Summary: What if Hinata was born with a twin sister-who soon dies 17 days after their birth? What if 17 years later her twin sister came back to hant-wanting to live rather than just watch from the sidelines? Rukia from Bleach stars. On HIATUS.
1. Confused?

**Hanting Hinata**

Ch. 1 "Confused?"

A/N: The title was purposely put as "Hanting" not "Haunting".

**I don't own **_**Naruto **_**or _Bleach_****, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>17 years ago<strong>

Hiashi rushed towards the main chamber in the main compound of the Hyuuga estate. He had just come straight from work. He dropped everything and came running to his house when Ko had called him to tell him devastating news.

Hiashi reached the room and barged in. "What's wrong? What happened?"

He caught sight of his wife, Haruka, crying in the corner. She was cradling something that seemed to be one of his children. His twin brother, Hizashi stood just behind her, patting her back.

"Which one is it?" His voice was barely over a whisper.

"Yoriko, Hiashi-sama." Ko sadly looked at the crib.

Hiashi ran over to it.

Inside laid an infant who was perfectly still, with her eyes closed. He moved the clothing from her left forearm and saw nothing.

"This is Hinata." Hiashi felt strangely relieved. "Yoriko has a birthmark on her left forearm."

"I know, Hiashi-sama." Ko couldn't believe the head of the clan's tone. _Is he actually relieved that he thought it was Hinata?_

The infant inside the crib began to move and coo. Her arms stretching for the big hands she saw gripping tightly at the crib.

Hiashi ignored the noise. He was frozen. "What happened?"

"Yoriko was just found unmoving, Hiashi-sama."

"So she's dead?" Hiashi squeaked.

"I'm afraid so." Ko could see the color drain from Hiashi's already pale face; if that was even possible.

"She was only 17 days old!" Hiashi sharply turned towards the child in the crib. "You! This is your entire fault!"

"Hiashi-sama!" Ko gasped when Hiashi picked the baby up by her foot.

"Why couldn't it be you!" Hiashi shook her. "Why did it have to be her! My heir! Why weren't you the one who had gone! You were the second born! Why take the one with the birthright!"

Hizashi flinched at the words of his brother. He himself was a second born, and was placed in the Cadet branch of the family because he was just born a few measly minutes after his older brother. He watched the baby being mistreated just because she was born a few seconds after her sister. Anger boiled inside of him.

Hiashi felt someone tug on his sleeve.

"Hiashi!" Haruka was reaching for the baby, her tears running down uncontrollably. "Don't! I won't lose them both on the same day! Please!"

Haruka had given Yoriko to Ko, who had placed it back in the crib, uncomfortable of holding the infant.

Hiashi's rage melted away and realized what he had just done. "Oh! Hinata! I'm so sorry!"

He began to sob, his shoulders shaking as he cuddled the baby.

The infant seemed to have hesitantly wrapped her small arms around her father's neck. Hiashi pulled his wife into the embrace.

Little Hinata caught sight of her twin sister just lying on the crib, unmoving; and began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Hinata, your weird boyfriend is here!" Hanabi yelled, munching on a strip of turkey bacon. "Hurry up and wake up!"

Hinata rolled over in her bed, opening her eyes, only to be met by the color of the sky. She yelped and immediately turned pink. "N-N-Na-Naruto!"

He smiled his signature smile and stroked her cheek. He was sitting on her bed. "Good morning, hime."

Hinata just realized she just woke up. She grabbed her blanket and pulled it over herself. _I-I-I m-must look like a mess! How embarrassing!_

Naruto laughed, tugging on her blanket. "Aww! Come on, Hinata. You look beautiful."

Hinata peered from her blanket, her face still pink. "I-I d-do?"

"Yeah, even if you have bed hair," Naruto hooked her chin. "Which I would gladly see every morning. If you know what I mean."

Hinata groaned at his wink and covered her head again. "N-Naruto, you pervert!"

"Ew, can you please do this when you guys are alone?" Hanabi somehow appeared near the door. "I'm trying to eat here!"

He laughed again and patted Hinata's head that was hidden by her blanket. "Hurry and get ready. I'll be waiting in the kitchen with Hanabi. Come on, Shrimp! Let's go!"

She could hear the footsteps going away from her.

"Hurry, sis." Hanabi said as she was being carried away by Naruto. "Before he eats your breakfast."

Hinata waited for her to hear the door shut before she took the blanket off. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing pajamas with "Princess" written all over it.

She sighed. _How embarrassing!_ She headed towards the bathroom that interconnected with her room. Her own private bathroom.

She let the water run, waiting for it to warm up as she undressed.

It suddenly became chilly.

_Hinata…_

She rubbed her arms and felt something on her left. She looked down to see a mark on her forearm. It looked like a birthmark.

_Strange. Did I always have that? _She brought her arm closer to her eyes to inspect the mark.

_Hinata…_

She turned, only to see nothing. She touched her ears. It had felt like someone had whispered in her ear.

She looked at her forearm to see the mark, but it was gone. She took a look at her other arm and saw nothing. _I guess it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I just woke up after all._

She shrugged her shoulders and stepped inside the tub, activating the shower.

_Hi… Na… Ta…_

She looked to her right. _There it is again! _She shuddered, the soap from her hair got into her eyes. She quickly rubbed the shampoo from her hair and eyes. She felt as if she had to hurry up and get out of the bathroom.

She shut the water off, hurrying out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it quickly around herself.

She ran out of her bathroom.

_It should have been you… Not me…_

* * *

><p>"Hey, there you are!" Naruto stood up from his seat. "And you put your hair up. Today must be a special occasion!"<p>

"N-no." Hinata bit her lip, her cheeks becoming pink. She had felt too freaked by what happened when she was taking a shower that she didn't want to go back inside to dry her hair. Instead, she went to the hallway and used the brush and mirror that was always there, and tied her hair back. The best way to dry her hair out.

"Can you please do your nasty stuff after I get out of the house?" Hanabi frowned, getting her bag, heading out the door. "You guys can start when I close the door, okay?"

"H-Ha-Hanabi!" Hinata turned red.

Her sister simply stuck her tongue out teasingly and closed the door behind her.

"Gotta love that kid." Naruto chuckled, walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her to him. "Now, time for the 'nasty stuff' Hanabi was talking about."

Hinata felt like she was going to faint. "N-Naruto!"

Naruto laughed, burying his face in her tied hair, inhaling her scent. "Mmn. I was just kidding."

He stopped when he saw the nape of her neck.

Hinata noticed his pause. "What is it, Naruto?"

He pushed her stray hair aside. "Where did you get these?"

Hinata tried to look at what it was, but she couldn't. "Get what?"

"These bruises!" Naruto stared at her, like she was dying. "They look like they hurt."

"Bruises?" Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. "Now that you mentioned it, that part of my neck has been hurting lately. But I'm sure it's nothing."

"Has your father been hitting you?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata looked at him, not believing what she heard. "My father may say many hostile words towards me, but he would never raise a hand to hit me! How could you say such a thing?"

"Sorry." Naruto held her hand. "It's just that, the things he tells you are just harsh."

Hinata smiled. "It's just a way to prepare me for my future of being head of my clan. He means nothing by it."

"Why, though?" Naruto muttered.

"I am the first born." Hinata squeezed his hand to assure him. "It's required of my birthright to take over the clan's affairs."

_It's not yours…_

Hinata shivered. It felt like something was gripping at her back.

"I know, I know." Naruto sighed and got his bag, as well as hers. "We should get going. We're going to be late."

"Y-yeah." Hinata shook the feeling away. "L-let's go."

_It's not yours…!_

* * *

><p>Hopefully I make it suspenseful, or even horror-like (which is what I'm aiming for.)<p>

Oh and, since I couldn't really find anything on the name for Hinata's mom, My cousin just gave me her best bet on what it was. (Which was 'Haruka,' just because it started with 'H,' considering the names Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi.)

If there is a name for her, Haha, I'm sorry, I'm really bad in research.

(In fact, I actually failed that class…)

I guess that sort of explains the reason why Hiashi's always cold towards Hinata.

Hope you liked it.

:))

{I'll continue this after I'm done with _Someday Love Will Find You. I wrote this to take a break from it._}


	2. Let the Hanting Begin!

**Hanting Hinata**

Ch. 2 "Let the Hanting Begin!"

**I don't own **_**Naruto **_**or **_**Bleach**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"How's it like being 17?" Sasuke nudged Hinata on the forearm. "Not as fun when you're with him, am I right?"<p>

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto pulled her over to him. "And don't touch my girlfriend! Go to your own!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I've been 17 only for 17 days, but it's okay? I guess?" Hinata smiled at the daily routine that always seemed to take place. "It feels like nothing changed. I just got older."

_It should have been you…!_

Hinata felt light-headed all of a sudden, falling a bit on Naruto.

"H-Hey, Hinata!" Naruto held her up. "Are you okay?"

Hinata rubbed her temples. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke looked at her. "You look paler than usual."

"I'm fine, really." Hinata stood up straight to prove her point to them. "See?"

"What's the on your neck?" Sasuke saw the strange markings.

"Naruto says it's a bruise." Hinata tried to look at it again. "Does it look bad?"

Hinata looked over at Naruto, his eyes were wide.

"W-What is it?" Hinata's hand shot up to touch the back of her neck.

"Hinata." Naruto moved her hand away, moving her shirt to the side, exposing her shoulder and a part of her back. "It got bigger!"

_You'll get yours soon…_

"Hey, doesn't that look like," Sasuke came closer to look at it. "A hand print?"

Naruto moved his head closer also. "You're right."

He turned his head towards Hinata. _He's angry._

"Are you sure you're dad doesn't beat you?" Naruto shouted. "Because it sure as heck looks like he does!"

"He doesn't! I already told you!" Hinata wanted so badly to take a look at the bruise that just appeared on her back.

"Hold on, Naruto!" Sasuke looked at it closely. "Before you call social services, these markings indicate that the one who caused them was by a kid, not a man. See? It's too small for her father to make."

"Is it Hanabi?" Naruto just couldn't believe that her little sister would ever do something like that.

"Naruto! For Kami's sake! No one has ever laid their hands on me!" Hinata was getting frustrated. "Get it through your thick head!"

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows. "Hinata, I'm sorry, but I just care for you."

"Well you have to stop blaming my father for everything that happens to me." Hinata searched for his hands.

Naruto took her hand in his. "I know. I'm sorry."

Hinata smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sasuke eyed her nape suspiciously. _Where have I seen this before? I remember Granny talking about them when I was a kid. But what about it?_

* * *

><p>The bell rang, the hallway suddenly becoming packed with student.<p>

Hinata headed over to her locker when she felt someone push her from behind, causing her to hit her head against the lockers in front of her.

No one came and helped her.

She looked around, tears forming at the corner of her eyes from the pain. It was as if no one saw her hit her head because they just continued walking, without giving her even the slightest glance.

_It's your fault…!_

_There it is again! That whisper!_ Hinata shuddered. It suddenly became cold. She rubbed her arms, feeling the goose-bumps forming.

She felt as if someone was watching her. She frantically searched, for someone who was looking at her, but all she got was weird looks from her peers around her.

"Head to your classrooms now!" A teacher stuck her head out of the door way, happy to see that students began to run to their next period.

Hinata looked around for the last time before she headed over to Art.

As she headed to her classroom, she heard a teacher say, "What is the common theory that can be found from the idea of heaven and hell? Life and death? Good and bad?"

She peered into the classroom and saw it was Kakashi, the Philosophy teacher.

"They all share that boundaries are all illusions." Kakashi continued, clicking his mouse, to change his slideshow. He then turned towards the door. Hinata felt as if he were looking at her. "The things that separate such things are all illusions. It is believed that it doesn't stop anything from either side to come. The most common example would be Halloween, when spirits from Hades come up and wreak havoc on the humans."

Hinata glanced at the picture that was behind the teacher, being projected. It was a picture of a creature that resembled the devil and a bright light to its right, a human being just in between the two. Something inside of her was interested in whatever Kakashi was talking about.

"It is believed that if you dress up as one of the monsters, they leave you alone for they believe you are one of them." Kakashi kept staring at Hinata, as if he were talking to her. Hinata shivered. "But those are just myths, now are they? Hell must be a horrible place if demons leave it and enter another hell."

Hinata jumped when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Miss Hyuuga." She turned to see it was the hall monitor, Iruka Umino. "I suggest you head on to your class."

"Y-yes!" Hinata gave a small bow as she ran to her class. _What was that about? And I swear that Kakashi-sensei was talking to me directly._

She reached her classroom and entered.

"Might I ask why you're late?" The Art teacher, Kurenai, placed her hands on her hips.

"I was talking with Kakashi-sensei." _Not that it's a lie, but it isn't entirely true._ Hinata gave her a smile and headed to her desk.

She looked up at the board to see her assignment. _Draw something that will surely happen._

Hinata smiled. She knew exactly what to draw. It concerned her and Naruto with children in front of her dream house.

* * *

><p>"What's that in your hand?" Naruto went over to his girlfriend and placed a kiss on her forehead.<p>

"My Art work for this day's class." Hinata proudly showed him the picture. "Do you like it?"

Naruto gave it a glance and frowned. "Why'd you draw a car crash?"

"No I didn't." Hinata looked at the paper. It was a very detailed sketch of a car crashed into a pole. _What is this?_ "I drew a picture of us! This must be the drawing of the one who sat next to me!"

Sasuke came over to them. He took a look at the picture and raised a brow. "What's this?"

"A drawing that must belong to my seat partner." Hinata groaned. "I wanted to show you the picture I drew of us, Naruto!"

Sasuke pouted. "It has your signature at the bottom."

Hinata looked at the paper. "It does. I guess I did draw this."

"But why?" Naruto held her hand.

"I have no idea." Hinata crumpled the paper and dunked it into a trash can that they passed. "I was spaced out throughout the day."

"Oh well, let's go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto happily strolled down the street, pulling Hinata with him a bit.

Sasuke followed them. _There's something that feels off about this. _He stared at the back of Hinata's head, and eventually looked at her neck. _Especially about her, and that mark on her back_.

None of them noticed the dark haired girl with big bluish eyes staring intently at them. She wore an expression that looked like she saw somebody die out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>Oooh!<p>

I'm not really good in making things scary.

I try to hold myself back because when I try to write scary, I have to think scary. But I'm a big fat scaredy-cat! So it won't work at all!

Just writing the word 'devil', freaked me out!

Rukia is a shinigami but doesn't have special powers. She's just her special gigai self without the ability to use hadô. She could see ghosts. It will explain in the future chapters.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

:P


	3. Sasuke's Suspicion!

**Hanting Hinata**

Ch. 3 "Sasuke's Suspicion!"

**I don't own **_**Naruto **_**or **_**Bleach**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Hinata felt like she was choking when she saw a child riding a red bike, heading towards the same direction just in front of them. She felt like she was going to be sick when she looked behind her and saw a silver Civic approaching the stop light.<p>

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were stopped at the intersection, waiting for the walk light to show that they could cross.

Hinata glanced at the driver of the Civic as it stopped just next to them, waiting for the light to go green.

It was a man with glasses; his hair was white and tied behind him. He turned and faced her.

Hinata felt herself break out in cold sweat. The walking sign changed into a green man walking.

Naruto walked, but his arm was pulled back by Hinata.

"Don't go!" Hinata practically shouted. "Let's turn back!"

Naruto whined. "But we're almost there! I can already see it."

"Naruto," Hinata pleaded. "Please! Let's not go!"

"Why not?" Sasuke picked up his bag from the ground. "We'll just go in quickly."

"Please!" Hinata grabbed her stomach. "I don't feel well! Please, let's not go!"

The sign then just changed into a red hand. The stoplight turned green as the Civic drove away. Hinata could see the man was still staring at her, through the rearview mirror.

"All right." Naruto grumbled, turning the other way. "We can always go tomorrow anyway."

Sasuke just stared at the girl. _What's wrong with her?_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up!" Itachi kicked his brother lightly on the side. "I have a meeting again today, so if you don't want to walk, get up now."<p>

"Let me just walk." Sasuke grunted, getting off of his bed, heading to the kitchen. "Since you're going to make me do that anyway!"

"Okay then." Itachi chuckled, walking into the kitchen with his brother. He grabbed his leather jacket from the stool near the kitchen counter. "The newspaper's on the table. I'm off!"

Sasuke sighed when Itachi closed the door. He heard the familiar roar of the engine of his motorcycle and the screeching of the tires when he sped off.

After showering and changing into his school uniform, Sasuke grabbed a bowl from the pantry and poured himself _Captain Crunch_ cereal, overflowing his bowl.

He went to go get a spoon and milk when his eyes caught sight of the newspaper. His breath was caught in his throat.

The main article of the newspaper was posted in the front. The title read 'Tragic Accident, Taking Lives of Many.'

Sasuke felt himself shudder.

The picture of the article looked exactly like the drawing that Hinata had crumpled up and threw in the trash. The weirdest thing was where the accident happened. It was just about in front of Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p><strong>Tragic Accident, Taking Lives of Many<strong>

By: Chiaki Mizufune

Yesterday something tragic had taken place just near of the well known ramen shop known as _Ichiraku_. It happened at 5:10 P.M. from what can be gathered by witnesses.

They say that a 2003 silver Civic was the cause of the accident.

Witnesses say that the Civic tried to brake, but was unsuccessful and collided to pole, after it was successful into taking some bystanders with it, including seven-year-old Daisuke Haya, who was riding his bike home from school.

The driver of the car was found alive and was rushed to the hospital but died last night from the loss of blood and blunt force trauma.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stopped reading. <em>Oh no. This is bad.<em>

He grabbed the newspaper and stuffed it in his bag, running out the door, forgetting about his breakfast.

He ran full speed to where he and Naruto usually met in the morning.

He got there in time to see Hinata and Naruto walk away.

"Wait!" Sasuke huffed, catching up to them. They had halted to wait for him. "You have to see this!"

He dug into his backpack and found the newspaper. He shoved it into Naruto's hand.

"What's this about Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the front. "'Tragic Accident, Taking Lives of Many.'"

"Look at the picture." Sasuke pointed.

Naruto saw it and turned to Hinata. "This is—!"

"The exact same thing that Hinata drew." Sasuke looked at Hinata also. She looked really pale.

"What?" Hinata grabbed the newspaper and saw the picture. Her face became even paler than before. She felt like she was going to pass out.

_Hinata…_

Sasuke inspected the girl. She had bags around her eyes, as if she didn't sleep at all. "Hinata. Did you sleep?"

"N-No." Her eyes looked as if they were begging to close. "I couldn't sleep. Something wasn't letting me. I think it's because I didn't eat anything yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Naruto placed a hand on her cheeks. "You look horrible! Are you sick?"

Sasuke became silent.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you know what's going on with Hinata?" Naruto hissed during Literature.<p>

"Naruto, I have a hunch, but I bet you, that you aren't going to believe me." Sasuke closed the book he was reading. The teacher wasn't in the classroom anyway.

"What is it?"

"Something is hanting her." Sasuke stared at the boy.

"Haunting?" Naruto felt afraid because Sasuke looked very serious. "Like ghost?"

"You're half right. And no, it's hanting not haunting. Still, hanting has something to with the dead." Sasuke looked around him. "My grandmother says that hanting is when somebody who has already passed away holds on to somebody they have strong connections to in order to try and come back alive."

"So you're telling me that there's this ghost that is trying to kill my girlfriend just because it wants to come back alive?" Naruto gaped at him. "Are you on drugs?"

"Don't believe me, but I have a feeling that's the case." Sasuke turned his attention back to his book. _If we don't do something, this would get out of hand pretty quickly._

"Yeah." Naruto looked sadly at the book in front of him. "I hope she's doing okay right now, she looked really bad."

"I do too." Sasuke sighed. _I have to hurry up and remember what else there is about hanting. The handprints on her back are a proof that this is a hant._

* * *

><p>Hinata felt like she was going to collapse anytime. She was walking towards her next period, which was Crafts. She felt like all she wanted to do was go find a bed and fall asleep.<p>

Yesterday she couldn't sleep at all. She had the urge to keep staring at the ceiling. Her eyes wouldn't close, and even if it did, she didn't fall asleep. All she heard were small footsteps. And whispers. Just outside her door.

_You'll get yours soon… You'll see…_

Hinata stumbled into class. She walked to her seat. She felt really weak.

Somebody placed a hand on her back and she suddenly felt like she wasn't as tired. She looked up to see Rukia. She was a skinny toned girl. Her hair reminded Hinata of a bell, strangely. There was a group of hair that fell on her face, curving just above her nose. She had big bluish eyes.

"Here." Rukia handed her a bracelet. "I made you a bracelet."

"Thanks." Hinata smiled weakly.

As soon as Rukia wrapped it around her wrist, she felt sleepy.

"It's going to protect you." Rukia whispered, tying the final knot. "Don't take it off."

"The whispers stopped." Hinata said softly. "Thank you, Rukia."

She fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting at the back of the room. He had seen Rukia wrap something around the wrist of Hinata before the girl fell asleep.<p>

As Rukia walked to her chair, she glanced towards Sasuke and nodded.

Sasuke stood and walked over to the sleeping girl. He lifter her hand and saw the thing around her wrist.

_It's a charm bracelet, one to keep away anything that wants to harm her. _Sasuke grimaced.

_That girl. _He peered at Rukia, who focused into making the assignment. _She knows something._

_Oh, no. _He began to tremble. He had remembered the other part of hanting_. The host, or in this case, Hinata will have her life force drained away and might fall into a coma and eventually die if the ghost doesn't get its way, which is to come back alive._

* * *

><p>I feel like I'm rushing the story.<p>

I know which direction the story is going, I even have the end planned out, but I just can't find the words to portray it and make it as suspenseful as can be.

Thanks for reading!

I hope you like this one.

:D


	4. I Want!

**Hanting Hinata**

Ch. 4 "I Want!"

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Bleach**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up with a huge pain on her right wrist, where Rukia had placed the bracelet.<p>

She snapped her eyes open to see her wrist was bloody. The bracelet was cutting into her skin.

She screamed.

Sasuke turned his head towards Hinata and ran. It had been already 30 minutes since he saw Rukia wrap the bracelet around her wrist.

He gritted his teeth when he saw her wrist.

The bracelet was moving, being used as a knife to cut Hinata's skin.

_This ghost is a stubborn one!_ Sasuke grabbed the scissors and attempted to cut it. _This will only make things worse!_

"Don't!" He turned to see Rukia running towards him, trying to grab the scissors from him.

"I have to!" Sasuke placed the bracelet in between the scissor. "It's going to cut her hand off!"

As soon as the item was cut, Sasuke suddenly felt something push him forward. Hinata screamed again, clutching her head.

It wasn't the same scream she did earlier. This one sounded more like someone was trying to murder her. It was a scream that wanted Sasuke want to run to his mother. It made him scared.

"Make her stop!" Hinata began to cry. "Please make her stop!"

* * *

><p>"You know something." Sasuke had cornered the girl after they had dropped Hinata off to the nurse.<p>

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Rukia said calmly.

"What was that you put on her wrist?" Sasuke tried to bait her.

"It was just a friendship bracelet." Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to class."

"That wasn't a normal friendship bracelet." Sasuke blocked her as she tried to walk away. "That was something to ward off spirits that are trying to harm. Who are you? Why is it that everyone acts as if you have been here for so long when I only have seen you just today? And how did you know Hinata was in trouble?"

Rukia bit her bottom lip. "It seems you know more than you should, if you know that the girl was in trouble."

"You mean the hant?" Sasuke shrugged. "I know about it because my grandmother is into voodoo and things like that."

"What I'm about to tell you, you might not believe." Rukia had already weighed her options. "I am a shinigami. I was assigned here by my supervisors, but I seem to have lost my powers, so I am currently trying to regain them."

"What do you mean 'lost' your powers?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"As soon as I entered your realm, something had stripped me of my power." Rukia looked at the direction of the nurse's office. "I can see it hovering over the girl. Whoever stripped my powers."

"You mean you can see the ghost?" Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets. "That's great."

"No." Rukia shook her head. "I can't see it. Not anymore anyway. I can only see blurs of aura. But even I can see that it is growing stronger."

"When did you come here?" Sasuke couldn't believe he actually understood what was going on. _And I can't believe I buy the shinigami crap._ "What made you get sent here?"

"My supervisors felt something strong being created around here about three weeks ago, on the 27th." She fidgeted. "At first we thought it was just something passing by until yesterday, when it suddenly went over the average. I arrived here just yesterday."

"Do you mean the car crash? And how Hinata knew about it?"

"Spirits usually flaunt, to get the host's attention; whether it moves objects around or predicting the so called future that they themselves create." She shivered.

Rukia snapped her head up and looked behind her. She looked nervous. "I've told you too much already."

"It's close by, isn't it?" Sasuke still had the bracelet in his pocket, though it was covered in blood.

Rukia nodded slowly. "It's just behind the door, with the girl."

"What's the best way to get rid of it?" Sasuke felt the bracelet being pulled. He had wrapped it around one of his fingers.

"You find out its reason of being here." Her eyes widened. "Or you get rid of everything you have of that person, if you know who it is."

"That simple, huh?"

The door to the nurse's office suddenly banged open.

Both Rukia and Sasuke heard a voice.

_Do not interfere…!_

* * *

><p>"Wh-who are you? Wh-whe-where am I?" Hinata felt her heart trying to make its way out of her.<p>

She was in this room-like space. It was all white. There was a girl in front of her, staring at the corner, showing her back.

The one thing that caught Hinata's eye was the mark she had on her left forearm. It was the same mark she had seen on her hand the day in the bathroom.

"Wh-why have you been pestering me? Wh-who are you?"

Hinata sucked her breath.

The girl turned around to face her, only to be met by her own face.

"Yo-you're me!" Hinata's hands shot up to her face.

The person in front of her smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. The room suddenly turned dark.

Hinata shivered. _There's something blood lust in that smile._

"You're mistaken." The person finally opened her mouth. "_You_ are me."

With that, she disappeared, leaving Hinata being consumed by darkness.

* * *

><p>Hinata was standing in the doorway.<p>

Sasuke saw Rukia tense up.

"Hinata? Are you feeling good?"

She gave him a confused look for a moment before a smile appeared on her face. "Never been better."

There was something wrong with the smile. It was menacing. Sasuke shivered, gripping at the bracelet.

On the corner of her eye, Rukia saw Naruto running towards them. _Oh great._

"Hinata! I heard what happened!" Naruto ran up to her and grabbed her in an embrace.

Sasuke could see Hinata give a strange look before she tentatively wrapped her arms around him.

Rukia began to take something off her wrist and showed it to Hinata. "Get out from her. Now."

Naruto withdrew the hug and looked at the girl with outstretched hands. "But I'm not in her?"

"Idiot! Not you." Sasuke got the bracelet from out of his grasp and pocket and placed it in Naruto's hands. "Wear this."

"What's this?" Naruto looked at the blood stained bracelet.

"Just wear it, for your own good." Rukia turned to face the girl. "Get out of her now."

"Oh." Hinata, or whoever it was sneered. "I believe I've taken something of yours shinigami. Your powers, I believe."

Rukia glared.

"I should thank you, though." The girl twirled her hair. "It's thanks to you, I'm able to get what it is I want."

"Who are you and how are you associated with this girl?" Rukia gripped at the item she was trying to get the girl to touch. "What do you want?"

"You shinigamis are so straight forward. Always business with you people." The girl stared at Rukia straight in the eye. "What else do I want? I want to live. She's had her turn, and all I can say is that she didn't do much. It's my turn to live while she watches, like I have been for my whole existence."

"You've been here since the beginning of this girl?"

The one in Hinata smiled in satisfaction when she heard the disbelief in her tone. "Of course. I've been with her since the day she came out of the womb. Shocked, reaper?"

"Hinata?" Naruto reached out for her but she stepped away.

"Don't you dare touch me! Especially with that in your hands!" she snarled, eyeing his hand. "And I'm not Hinata. She's long gone. It's Yoriko."

Rukia took this opportunity and jumped on the girl, pressing the item on the girl's face. It was another bracelet with a small charm that was shaped into a diamond looking block, carrying the image of skull and bones.

Her skin began to scorch under the block, as if the block were a hot piece of iron, cooking her skin. She gave a blood curling scream as she tried to grab the girl who was pressing the item.

"I will not go away!" She clawed at Rukia, but she kept her grip on her.

"Hinata!" Naruto lunged to help her out but was held back by Sasuke. "What are you doing? Can't you see she's getting hurt?"

"You don't understand! What I told you in class was true. All of it." Sasuke looked at the girl who was now slumped over on Rukia. "We have to find more on this Yoriko person."

He turned to Naruto. "And I know exactly where to start."

* * *

><p>Not making much sense, now is it?<p>

I tried to make what I see in my mind in a format to the story, but I seem to fail miserably.

I mean, in my mind I see kung-fu moves when Rukia tried to press the thing on Hinata/Yoriko, but here it went by a breeze and just ended up her jumping and pressing it on her face.

And the block-thingy charm on the 'item' Rukia pressed on Hinata is just a mini version of Ichigo's 'deputy badge,' the one that screams "Hollow!" whenever there's a hollow. Sorry if I couldn't make it as detailed in the story.

I need ideas~! Help?

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Leave me some sugar~!

C;


	5. Truth and Feelings

**Hanting Hinata**

Ch. 5 "Truth and Feelings."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Bleach**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"For goodness sake!" Hiashi loudly proclaimed, stomping towards the door. "I already announced I was coming!"<p>

He swung open the door only to be met by the sight of Naruto, Sasuke and a girl he didn't recall of meeting.

"What is it?" He gruffly said, folding his arms. "Hinata's is not here at the moment."

"We know." Sasuke stepped aside to show that she was being carried by Naruto.

"What happened to her?" Hiashi stepped aside, letting them through. "Come in."

Naruto entered first, kicking his shoes off, and made his way into Hinata's room. He gently laid her down and placed her blanket over her. He then returned to the common room.

Sasuke and Rukia were already seated with a cup of tea in front of them.

"So you have no idea whatsoever on what happened to my daughter?" Hiashi eyes them suspiciously.

Naruto took a seat on the mat near Sasuke.

"We do have an idea, but we are not sure you would believe us." Rukia quickly added, "Sir."

"Enlighten me."

_He reminds me so much of Brother._ Rukia thought as she sipped her tea.

"Sir, we believe that there is a hant on your daughter." Sasuke waited for Hiashi to react.

"Hant?" He simply raised a brow.

"When a spirit lingers around a person in order to come back alive." Rukia explained, placing the empty cup down.

"This is preposterous!" Hiashi scowled. "Nothing but blasphemy."

"Otō-san, what we say is the truth." Naruto leaned, placing his elbows on the table.

"Explain yourselves." Hiashi twitched when Naruto addressed him in such way. He went back to crossing his arms. "Before I ask you all to leave."

"The one who is lingering around your daughter proclaims that she has been with her ever since the day she came out of the womb." Rukia fumbled with her thumbs.

"It calls itself 'Yoriko'." Sasuke saw the man stiffen.

"How do you know of that name?" Hiashi hissed. "You dare mock me?"

"N-no, sir!" Rukia shook her head. "The one who lingers around your daughter possessed her earlier today and when was asked who it was, it replied through your daughter saying, 'It's Yoriko'."

"Who is Yoriko, sir?" Sasuke stared intently at the man as he debated whether or not to tell them.

Hiashi turned to look at the hallway, directly at Hinata's door.

"Otō-san?" Naruto followed his gaze.

"Hinata isn't the firstborn." Hiashi said it slowly, as if he were carefully choosing his words. "She had an older twin, named Yoriko. They were identical twins but Yoriko had a birthmark on one of her arms. She was the apple of my eye."

"What happened to her?" Naruto suddenly felt cold. _Now I can see why the old man treats Hinata bad._

"Just 17 days after they were born, I got a call saying that something had happened to one of them." Hiashi zoned out, as if he were re-living the moment. "I quickly rushed home only to find that Yoriko had died."

"May I ask how?" Rukia's eyes flickered to the door of Hinata's room. She nudged Sasuke.

"I don't know." Hiashi looked down at his hands. "I just know that for a split second, it was as if both of them were dead, until Hinata began to move."

"Naruto, do you still have the bracelet?" Sasuke held his hand out.

Naruto dug into his pocket and brought it out.

"Sir, if you please, put this under Hinata's mattress." Sasuke handed him the bracelet.

"What is this garbage?" Hiashi wrinkled his nose. He held the object in between his thumb and his fore finger.

"It's a charm for protection." Rukia kept her focus on the door. _It's mocking me._

"Why does Hinata need protection?" Hiashi frowned.

"Hinata's life force will be drained away and she will eventually die if Yoriko has her way and come back alive."

Naruto turned pale. _Hinata!_

"Very well." Hiashi placed the bracelet in his shirt pocket. "It's getting late. I suggest you go on along and head home."

"Thank you for the tea." Rukia stood and gave a polite bow.

Sasuke and Naruto did the same.

Sasuke glanced at Hiashi. _I have a feeling he won't be doing that._

* * *

><p>"That place gives me the creeps." Naruto shuddered. "I felt as if I was being watched and that someone was breathing on my neck. It suddenly got cold out of nowhere."<p>

"There's a ghost there, remember?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "By the way, why didn't the spirit react? That place must crawling with items that belong to it—I mean her."

"I placed a barrier." Rukia clenched and unclenched her fist. "Every day I gain back my powers, but at this rate, it will be at least a month until I have it all."

"The problem is," Naruto intertwined his fingers behind his head. "We don't have a month, right?"

"I'm afraid not. Yoriko is also gaining more power each day she lingers around Hinata and draining her life away." Rukia clenched her hand, staring at the bracelet that held the small charm with the skull and bones.

Sasuke peeked at Naruto. _He seems calm even if his girlfriend is dying every second she breathes. Too calm for Naruto._ "Hey, you okay?"

"What do you think?" Naruto looked down. "Hinata's dying."

Just last year, Naruto wouldn't have cared, but after a drama-filled fiasco year, he finally realized that Hinata harbored feeling form him and he also held feelings for Hinata.

"Sorry." Sasuke looked at the night sky. There were no stars in sight.

"Strange." Rukia muttered.

"What is?" Sasuke shuddered at the evening breeze.

"Hiashi said that for a while they both look like they died and then Hinata just began to move, right?" Rukia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Yoriko had said that Hinata already had her turn and that it's time for hers." Rukia toyed with her bracelet.

"And?" Sasuke yawned. "What about it?"

"It seems to me, that the day Yoriko died, the two battled for the right to live, and Hinata won." Rukia stopped fiddling with the thing on her wrist and looked behind her. "I am correct, aren't I, Yoriko?"

Sasuke twitched. He turned to where Rukia was looking at.

Naruto gasped as his torso lurched upwards.

* * *

><p>Hiashi loomed over his daughter. <em>The survivor.<em>

"Yoriko." Hiashi mumbled. "Is it true? Are you trying to come back?"

He received no response and Hiashi felt foolish, talking to his daughter's sleeping body.

He reached into his shirt pocket and took out the bracelet the Uchiha boy had given him. He twirled it around his fingers, inspecting it.

He bent over and lifted the corner of the mattress.

When he was about to place the bracelet down, he paused.

"What in the world am I doing?"

He let the mattress go down.

"I know what exactly they are doing. They're making fun of me." Hiashi gripped his hand around the bracelet. "They are probably walking home and laughing at me by now."

He took the bracelet and pulled it until it snapped in two before he tossed it in the trash bin near Hinata's study desk on his way out.

As soon as the door closed behind him, the windows banged open.

Hinata's eyes opened as she screamed.

* * *

><p>I just realized that I'm basing this just after the whole thing that happened in my other story, <em>Someday Love Will Find You<em>.

So I guess, this could be considered a sequel?

But this story focuses only on a few characters, unlike _SLWFY_ where I tried to include most of the characters that weren't bad guys.

The only characters I plan to focus on in this story are:  
>Rukia K., Sasuke U., Naruto U., Hinata H., Yoriko H., and Hiashi H.<p>

And to explain why Itachi is living with Sasuke, Long story short, they had a talk and found out that Itachi was framed into killing his whole clan, and so all is forgiven, and ta-da! Brothers living under the same roof!

Sorry for the wait!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Leave the small one a trail of sugar~!

:)


	6. Alone

**Hanting Hinata**

Ch. 6 "Alone."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Bleach**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"Naruto?" Sasuke walked over to him, but Rukia stretched her arm out in front of him.<p>

"It's not him." Rukia let her arm fall back into place by her side when Sasuke stopped.

"Yoriko?" Sasuke gulped.

"Yes?" Naruto/Yoriko grinned. "And yes, shinigami, you are correct."

"What caused you two to battle for your lives?" Rukia found it hard to breathe. The air was becoming stuffy.

"Aizen." The tone heard from Naruto was icy. It was filled with hate.

"What?" Rukia's eyes widened a bit.

Naruto/Yoriko scorned. "You should know what type of man he is, after the situation you shinigamis have settled not so long ago."

"What does he have to do with you and Hinata?" Sasuke could see that Rukia was having a hard time to process the information.

He was lost. _Who is this 'Aizen' they are talking about?_

* * *

><p>Hanabi ran to her sister's room and reached for the knob. It wasn't locked, but the door wouldn't budge, as if something or someone was blocking the door.<p>

She could hear Hinata's screams, and Hanabi could do nothing but endure and cringe at the sound.

She heard hurried footsteps and saw her cousin and father running.

"What happened?" Neji pushed Hanabi aside.

"Neji! Open the door." Hiashi saw the boy twist the knob but the door did not open.

"Something is blocking the way!" Neji rammed his shoulder on the door to try and knock it down.

"Step away." Hiashi kicked the door open.

They were immediately pushed to the wall behind them by a force that was unknown to them. Hanabi was the unfortunate one and had smashed her head on the picture frame just behind her.

The glass shards fell to the ground along with her.

"Hanabi!" Neji ran to the child, but she pushed him away.

"I'm fine!" Hanabi stood and ran towards Hinata's room.

Hinata lied on her bed, her back arched, and her eyes and mouth wide open. Her hair was whipping around in an invisible wind that none of them can feel.

_It's not possible for the human back to bend at such an angle!_ Hiashi ran behind his youngest daughter, catching a sight of Hinata. "What in the world?"

Hinata was clawing at her neck, as if something was trying to choke the life out of her.

Hiashi ran to the trash bin and found the bracelet that he threw away. He inched closer but was only thrown back once again.

Hanabi grabbed the item from Hiashi's hand. She had overheard the conversation that her father had with Sasuke, Naruto and a girl from their school. She knew what this item in her hand was capable of doing.

She dived and touched the mattress. Hinata's legs began to kick the blanket off wildly.

Hanabi grabbed one of her ankles and pressed the broken bracelet on her foot.

She immediately fell on her bed, her hair stopped whipping around her.

Hinata shouted at the ceiling as hot tears streamed down her face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could see Naruto's image flicker from a girl that looked very much like Hinata to the idiotic boy he had grown up knowing. <em>So that's how she must look like<em>.

"Aizen has everything to do with the two of us." Naruto's voice came out distorted and deep, just like something out of a movie.

"What has he done to you?" Rukia took a step back.

Naruto's hair looked like it was being blown aside, but Sasuke could feel no breeze.

"We were one of many he tested out in order to control the progress of Kurosaki Ichigo." Naruto/Yoriko took a step forward. "So he may be able to control when things are likely to happen."

"What do you mean?" Rukia racked her brain for something. She recalled something that Aizen had said when he had left Soul Society to Hueco Mundo.

Something about him knowing everything and how he was the one who had planned every battle and encounter Ichigo faced.

"You seem to remember, shinigami." Naruto/Yoriko sneered. "Yes, we did battle for our right to live."

"Hinata won, that's why she's alive right now." Sasuke backed away when Naruto/Yoriko snapped his/her head towards him. His/her eyes narrowed.

"I won!" Naruto seemed to look more like Yoriko. "I was supposed to be the one to live!"

"So why?" Rukia shook her head. "Why aren't you the one who is living?"

"Aizen kept me instead because I was the stronger one. He sent her back because she was no use to him." Naruto/Yoriko hissed. The hate emphasized in the way they had said the words.

"How do we know what you're saying is real?" Sasuke felt something push him lightly.

"How do we know anything is real?" Naruto/Yoriko mocked.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Naruto looked around and saw nothing but white.<p>

He was alone.

"Hello?"

His voice echoed.

There was nowhere around to hear him.

"Hello?" He was beginning to panic. His voice gave him away.

Somebody tapped on his shoulder.

He whirled around and almost collided his head with whoever was in front of him.

"Oh, Hinata!" He gave a shaky laugh and picked her up in a hug. "Boy I'm so glad to see you're alright!"

"Put me down this instant, _boy._" The person hissed.

Naruto's blood ran cold.

He immediately threw the person down, making her fall on her back. "You're not Hinata."

"Who said I wanted to be?" She shot back, jumping to her feet, rubbing her behind. "And correct. I'm not her."

"You must be Yoriko." Naruto was awestruck at how similar the two looked. Apart from the red mark on one of her arm, they could've been an exact copy of each other. "What do you want with Hinata?"

"What else do you suppose?" Yoriko scoffed. "I want to live."

Naruto frowned. "I know that. So does Hinata. I bet she doesn't want to die either. And by the way, why her? Why not somebody else?"

"Typical reaction from a living person." Yoriko rolled her eyes. "You wish that the unfortunate things are happening to others you don't know so that you may not deal with it. You all are inconsiderate."

"And you aren't?" Naruto's tone was sincere and calm; which was rare for him. He only used this tone when he spoke with Hinata and had asked her the big question. "You're being inconsiderate with what Hinata wants."

"Why must you always bring her into the conversation?" Yoriko was getting angrier by the second. The boy in front of her always had an answer to what she retorted.

"Because I love her."

"You? Love her?" Yoriko laughed. "That's funny. From what I know, it was just a few months ago when you had finally accepted her feelings after all the events that went on. I think you are just doing this out of pity."

"You don't know the first thing there is about love." Naruto glared, scowling. "You're just a ghost."

The laugh ended and was replaced by a dark mask of anger. "A ghost is it?"

Naruto shivered. It was cold.

And it wasn't the cold that hit you, but the one that seeped to your bones and stay there.

"You have no idea what I have been through." Yoriko's voice became demonic sounding. "It was just me. No one else. There was no one to share the pain that I experienced."

"I know what it's like to be alone." Naruto gave a sad smile. "So I know how you feel."

* * *

><p>Hiashi ran over to his daughters.<p>

They were both crying and hugging each other.

He couldn't help but grimace at his daughters showing signs of weakness. He understood it from Hinata because she was always weak to begin with, since the day she was born; but to see Hanabi, he was utterly disappointed.

"Stop your crying!" He grunted.

Hinata let go of her sister, but Hanabi just hugged her tighter.

Hiashi had to look away when Hinata gazed at her father with eyes brimming with tears. It reminded him of the night when he had lost Yoriko.

Of his wife's tears.

"Neji, go and get me the Uzumaki boy." Hiashi turned to his nephew who was standing awkwardly by the door frame. "Bring the Uchiha and the girl who was with them along."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait!<p>

And sorry how nothing really happened here.

I really lack in ideas for this. I constantly have writer's block for this story!

Helps~!

Anywho~!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

I appreciate your feedbacks, but I wish I receive more.

Sooooo, leave me some sugar~!

xP


	7. Who Are You, Really?

**Hanting Hinata**

Ch. 7 "Who Are You, Really?"

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Bleach**_**, but I wish I did.**

**A/N: **Well… that was certainly hurtful!

* * *

><p>"It all began when Aizen was experimenting on creating the evolved hollow, the Arrancars. It was about the same time when he himself created the gang you call the Visoreds?"<p>

Rukia flinched. "That's impossible! That was a century ago! You can't be that old!"

Then, it clicked to her.

Naruto/Yoriko tried it's best to look emotionless, but failed. "I see you finally realize it, shinigami."

"What is it?" Sasuke was frustrated for being left in the dark. _I'm so lost!_

"You were actually dead to begin with." Rukia's eyes widened more than they already were. "Hinata was supposed to be an only child."

"Yes." Naruto/Yoriko was unmoving.

"You implanted yourself in Haruka, the day Hinata was born." Rukia shook her head.

Naruto/Yoriko smiled. "And how do you suppose I did that?"

"You split Hinata in half." Rukia implied.

Sasuke frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, shinigami. You are right." Naruto/Yoriko nodded, looking impressed that Rukia answered right. "I merely just copied Hinata. Exactly from her DNA to her physical outward appearance."

"When that failed, you tried again!" The pieces began to form and fit together. "With Hanabi this time."

Yoriko twitched.

"But before you were to be born, Haruka died because of the strain that she hasn't recovered from the first attempt you did." Rukia glowered.

"How do you know all of this, shinigami?" Naruto/Yoriko stared at Rukia sarcastically. "As of you yesterday, you had no idea of the phenomenon whatsoever."

Rukia shook her head disapprovingly and smacked her head with her fist. "I should've realized this sooner!"

Sasuke just scowled._ What are they talking about? I can't understand anything anymore!_

"I was there overlooking the death!" Rukia got her bracelet ready. "I was to lead Haruka into soul society."

Naruto's body trembled.

"Who are you, really?" Rukia asked, but she got no reply.

Just a gust of wind, and Naruto collapsing to the ground.

Yoriko has gone away.

* * *

><p>Neji walked in the night air, obviously disturbed. "Had Hiashi-sama finally gone senile?"<p>

He kicked the pebble just in front of him. "What is this talk about ghosts and 'haunts'?"

"And why would he ask for Uzumaki?" He made a face. "We should just go bring Hinata to a hospital."

To his luck, he only walked about a mile from the Hyuuga compound before he caught sight of Naruto, Sasuke and this dark haired girl. The three people Hiashi had asked for.

"Hey!" He called out.

The dark haired girl shuddered and turned around, standing in a pose that looked like she was ready to kick his head off.

He knew that stance well, because of his many hours spent with Tenten as she trained. It was also a stance that he favored using in fights; whenever he got into them.

"Hiashi-sama wants you back at the compound." He jogged towards them. "Something happened."

He heard Naruto groan and realized that he was on the ground.

"What happened?" Naruto rubbed his head. "Where'd Yoriko go?"

"She's gone." Sasuke stretched a hand out. "Now come on. We have to go check up on Hinata. Something happened."

That got him up to his feet. "Hinata? What happened? Did she finally fall in that coma you were talking about?"

"Coma?" Neji furrowed his brows.

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed and lightly pushed Naruto forward. "We don't know. That's why we're going to go and see."

"Hurry." Rukia was already ahead of them. "I have a hunch on what is actually going on."

Neji shrugged and followed her. "Might as well. I was going to back with or without you guys anyway."

_What's up with him? He seems so; so un-Neji like. _Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. _Is Yoriko inside of him? But Rukia didn't react._

* * *

><p>"Otō-san!"<p>

Hiashi flinched. Not just because the voice was really loud, but because he still wasn't used to the title.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji appeared at the door way and gave a small bow. "I brought Naruto, Sasuke and the girl."

"Kuchiki Rukia." She said, emerging from behind him to do the same as Neji. "Sir."

"Kuchiki Rukia." Hiashi nodded, acknowledging her. "Tell me what it is that is going on."

"Though, only with your consent." Rukia looked at the hard mask that Hiashi was wearing, but to her trained eye she could tell that he was exhausted and saddened. "It has something to do with your wife and daughter."

Hiashi's expression flickered from utter sorrow and back to his expressionless face. "Proceed."

Rukia knew that it had taken Hiashi everything to even say that word. She was there when Haruka died, and the way Hiashi reacted was out of character for him.

It was the same reaction as the day when he had found Yoriko dead, but ten times worse.

Neji leaned on the wall just near the door way with his arms crossed. Though he wasn't really buying everything they were talking about, he was still interested.

"Haruka, your wife, was only supposed to have one child, the day Hinata was born." Rukia saw Hiashi frown. "Yoriko is actually a dead being who had taken advantage of your wife. Not only once, but twice."

"Twice?" Neji raised a brow.

"The day Hanabi was born, she attempted again, but Okā-san was already weakened from giving birth to Hinata." Naruto recalled the conversation he overheard while he was in the white room.

Hiashi winced. He knew the boy's intentions of calling them father and mother was good and innocent, but Hiashi still felt as if he was subliminally insulting them.

"So you're telling me that Yoriko was never supposed to be born?" Neji raised both his eyebrows.

"Yoriko was not suppose to exist." Sasuke still looked at Neji with suspicion. "Hinata was an only child."

"No." Hiashi shook his head. "There were already two eggs in Haruka when we went to get the sonogram."

"So she was expecting twins the whole time?" Sasuke glanced at Rukia and saw that she was as confused as he was. _What?_

* * *

><p>Well, it just got confusing!<p>

I am having a lot of troubles on this one, but I don't want to discontinue it.

Please give any ideas you may have!

Thanks for reading~!

:O


	8. Bleach Out The Blood Stains

**Hanting Hinata**

Ch. 8 "Bleach Out The Blood Stains."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Bleach**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"That means—." Rukia was abruptly interrupted by Naruto.<p>

"Yoriko's story was a lie!" He suddenly felt angry at the ghost. _She lied to me!_ "She is the twin!"

"No, you idiot." Sasuke wondered how someone can be so stupid. "It means there's a hole in the story."

"Oh." Naruto's anger deflated and was replaced by the feeling of embarrassment. "Right. That's what I meant."

_Idiot. _Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"If that is the case," Rukia displayed her actions as if she was deep in thought. "Then it must mean the part about Aizen was indeed true."

"So Yoriko is actually a ghost?" Naruto tried to fit pieces together but failed. He scratched his head, trying to hide the fact that he was actually lost.

"Ghost?" Neji grimaced, his eyes flickering from the group of teenagers in the room to his uncle, and back again. "There's no such thing as ghost."

"Then how do you explain what happened to Hinata earlier?" Naruto frowned, disapproving with what Neji had said.

"Do explain to us, Neji." Hiashi motioned his hand towards his nephew.

"There are no ghosts, but there are demons. They are merely trying to gain entertainment by amazing or scaring humans." Neji stared straight at Rukia. "They take the identity of somebody in order to gain something. Their powers, such as the ability to move objects, are hoaxes—a way of only making us suffer."

"You see the hollows?" Rukia eyed the long haired boy.

He merely closed his eyes and leaned back on the wall.

"So there's no ghosts?" Naruto frowned deeper. "And what is hollow?"

_The idiot is so illiterate._ Sasuke couldn't believe he was thinking of something like this at a time like this. _His wordings are so wrong._

"Hollows are former human souls. They lose their hearts to despair and become corrupt." Rukia vaguely explained. "There is another way to become a hollow though."

"What is it?" Sasuke wondered how Neji could've known. _And what did Rukia mean by he can see hollows?_

Rukia's attention turned to the ceiling. "The reason why there are no ghosts in this world is because they don't survive even a day before they get consumed by a hollow. If they do survive a day, they become the very thing they run from."

"The hollow." Neji glared at the floor.

"Right." Rukia nodded.

"They are eaten?" Sasuke scowled. _Why did I get myself dragged into this? _"How do they look like?"

"Monsters." Neji thickly said.

There was a long silence from the group.

Naruto fidgeted. He wanted badly to see Hinata, but Hiashi forbade him to go into her room. For anyone to enter her room.

"What about Yoriko?" Hiashi felt that the previous topic had nothing to do with him.

"I have a hunch, but it's pretty long shot." Rukia racked her brain for something.

"Do tell." Hiashi gave a slight nod, and Sasuke could see that he was trying so hard to keep up his stoic composure.

Rukia was about to speak, but just then, a memory flooded right before her. "Arrancars."

"Pardon?" Hanabi entered the living room, a glass of water in her hand.

"Hanabi, go back to your room." Hiashi ordered, but the young girl stood her ground.

"No, father." Hanabi's grip on the glass tightened. "This has something to do with me too."

"Nonsense." Hiashi's eyes twitched a bit. "This is no concern of yours."

"Hinata is my sister." Hanabi defiantly glared back. "This concerns me to."

The father and daughter just stared each other down before Naruto cleared his throat. "So, um, yeah? The arrancars?"

_The idiot finally grows a brain._ Sasuke gave a half-smile.

"Arrancars are hollows that took their masks off and gained shinigami-like powers." Rukia explained, tempted to draw them a picture, but feared that she would be mocked, just like every single time she did in front of her comrades back in Soul Society and Karankura. "They take shape of humans, but still have masks that seem to be made from bone to distinguish themselves from regular humans."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Naruto's face was contorted in confusion and anger.

"Not long ago, I had faced an enemy, an arrancar who held the ability to take form of those whom he has consumed." Rukia gripped at the badge. "He had taken form of my former master right to the T. His memories, style of fighting, everything."

"You think Yoriko is an arrancar?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was." Rukia nodded. "But the only thing is the part where she's trying to come back from the dead."

"It's possible." Neji pushed himself from his leaning position and walked over to the standing Uchiha boy.

"How would you know?" Naruto shot him a look.

"I'm a substitute shinigami." Neji revealed.

Rukia was appalled. "What? Another one? Why haven't I been informed?"

Neji shook his head. "Technically, I am no substitute, for the one who gave me his powers died. I was appointed just a week ago, about the same timeframe you entered our world."

"Were you debriefed at least?" Rukia glanced at him suspiciously, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

And after the encounter with Yoriko, she decided against believing him.

"He told me everything." Neji looked her straight in the eye.

Rukia frowned. "Who was this shinigami?"

"A man, by the name of Shōjun." Neji kept on staring at her to see her reaction. "Kuchiki."

Rukia gasped. Shōjun was a cousin of hers. He was probably the only one who was a bit decent with Rukia when she had first arrive in the Kuchiki family and manor. Besides Byakyuya, she considered Shōjun as a brother.

"Enough of that." Hiashi spoke out impatiently. "What of Yoriko being an arrancar?"

Hiashi observed that Rukia, like a true Hyuuga, composed her emotions and gave an apologetic nod.

"I apologize." Rukia frowned. _Shō-nii is gone?_ "Back to the matter, it is possible that she could be an arrancar that is just merely bored out of its mind."

"But why target Hyuuga?" Sasuke grunted, the amount of information was too much to process.

Naruto was anxiously fidgeting, constantly darting glances towards Hinata's room.

"It's better if you would just go and see her Naruto." Hanabi lowered the glass, void of water for she had already drank it all.

"Hanabi." Hiashi gave a frown at the boy who immediately stood and hurried towards the room.

"It's a precaution, uncle." Neji nodded at Hanabi's antics. "It's merely to make sure that Hinata will be safe, seeing that Yoriko has left Naruto unharmed."

"Excuse me," A voice behind them spoke up. "I suppose I have a theorem to your dilemma. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but to overhear you talking."

* * *

><p>As of right now, this story will be put on Hiatus due to lack of ideas.<p>

It's unfair to the readers, and I apologize for that.


End file.
